Recent statistics reveal that 560 billion dollars worth of copycat goods are produced worldwide each year. To stop the circulation of copycat goods on the market, the global anti-counterfeiting market expands at an annual growth rate of 30% approximately. Therefore, anti-counterfeiting technology advancement is of vital importance.
Anti-counterfeiting printing technology has wide application, including banknotes, negotiable securities, credit cards, stamps, gift certificates, alcohols, cosmetics, and commercial documents. To facilitate the circulation of goods on the markets, various labels are affixed to the goods for the sake of identification. In this regard, passive radio-frequency identification tags, or passive RFID tags for short, substitute for barcodes in part. For example, a passive RFID tag is affixed to the seal of a wine bottle cap and comprises a RFID chip which carries information pertaining to the wine contained in the wine bottle.
Conventionally, high-priced products, including alcohols, cosmetics, and drugs, are packaged in bottles and jars made mostly of glass or porcelain. Although novel anti-counterfeiting techniques keep emerging, forgery remains unabated. For instance, in attempt to eliminate adulterated pricey wine, first-line anti-counterfeiting measures taken by domestic and foreign wine brewers are directed to wine bottle cap and wine bottle labels, by augmenting the difficulty in forgery and increasing the costs incurred in forgery. The anti-counterfeiting measures include one-dimensional and two-dimensional barcode tags, laser tags, anti-counterfeiting bottle caps, and anti-counterfeiting ink printing. However, in practice, the aforesaid anti-counterfeiting measures do not add to the difficulty in forgery markedly, and thus copycat criminals readily manage to crack the aforesaid anti-counterfeiting measures. As a result, bottled product forgery just cannot be eradicated for the time being. In recent years, due to the advancement of RFID-based electronic anti-counterfeiting technology, some bottled product manufacturers are turning to RFID technology.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic view of a conventional bottle container. As shown in the diagram, the conventional bottle container comprises an opening 11 and a cap 12. A coupling portion 111 is disposed at the opening 11. Prior to its delivery, the conventional bottle container is closed because the cap 12 presses against the coupling portion 111. To open the cap 12, a user applies a force to the cap 12 to separate the cap 12 from the coupling portion 111. The conventional bottle container is easy to counterfeit illegally and lucratively, whether locally or abroad. Referring to FIG. 2, there is shown a schematic view of a conventional anti-counterfeiting cap. As shown in the diagram, the conventional anti-counterfeiting cap comprises a cap 21 and a perforation 22 disposed at the lower portion of the cap 21. The perforation 22 divides the cap 21 into an upper segment 211 and a lower segment 212. When the cap 21 presses against the coupling portion 111, the perforation 22 connects the upper segment 211 and the lower segment 212 fully. To open the cap 21, the user applies a force to the perforation 22 to separate the upper segment 211 and the lower segment 212, and in consequence the lower segment 212 remains at the opening 11 of the conventional bottle container, so as to effectuate identification and anti-counterfeiting.
As soon as the cap is opened, the seal disposed on the cap gets damaged, and in consequence an antenna structure of the passive RFID tag disposed in the seal gets damaged to thereby prevent unauthorized persons from accessing the data stored in the RFID chip, thereby bringing about an anti-counterfeiting effect.
Taiwan patent M355918 is characterized in that: a RFID chip circuit is disposed in a cap body of a bottle cap; as soon as the bottle cap is opened, the RFID chip circuit disposed in the cap body gets damaged to thereby bring about anti-counterfeiting effect. Taiwan patent M355918 has its advantages, namely adding to the difficulty in forgery, and enhancing the anti-counterfeiting effect. However, the method of manufacturing the anti-counterfeiting structure disclosed in Taiwan patent M355918 is intricate and difficult to implement and promote, thereby adding to the manufacturing costs.